ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Titans Earth: Around the World
"Meeting time!" called Crossbow through Eklypse's, Surge's, Rush's and Wildfire's communicators. "I don't see why we have to do this meeting thing every week." complained Rush. "Quit your whining and deal with it!" said Eklypse angrily, "How do you think I feel about having to put up with you and Wildfire everyday. "I enjoy the time of the meeting!" exclaimed Wildfire happily. "Do you think it's about the team name?" asked Surge. "Probably, like all the other meetings we've had." said Eklypse drearily. When everybody got to the meeting room Crossbow was already seated at the chair at the end. "Now, I bet you're wondering what this meeting is all about." said Crossbow as everybody took their seats. "Is it another meeting about our team name?" asked Rush. "Yes...uh...no, maybe! Let's just find out. "It's about our team name isn't it." said Eklypse. "Ye..." answered Crossbow as she was cut off by an incoming call, "Hello, Crossbow speaking." It was Cyborg. "Yo, get your butts out here, it's an emergency!" said Cyborg hurriedly. "Let's go!" said Crossbow. When the five teens got outside, no one was there. "Huh. Where is Cyborg and that?" asked Rush. "SURPRISE!" yelled the Teen Titans as they jumped out from behind them. "What's the occasion?" asked Crossbow. "You are now a fully formed team." said Robin, "I think that deserves a party." "But we're not. We still don't have a purpose." "Oh yes you do." said Cyborg excitedly. All of a sudden a green version of the T-Ship flew down. "Hello Titans." said the robotic voice of the ship. "Uh...Hi?" said Eklypse. "Greetings green version of the T-Ship." said Wildfire with joy. "Why's it talking?" asked Crossbow. "It's..." started Cyborg as he was interrupted by Surge. "Got auto-pilot and artificial intelligence!" he said gasping for air as he was talking so fast. "Thank you Surge, for finishing off my sentence." said Cyborg sarcastically. "It can also travel to any part of the world in 8 seconds!" included Robin. "Why would it need to go to any country in the world in 8 seconds?" asked Rush. "Because we figure out your new purpose." said Raven. "What is it?" they all asked at the same time. "Crimes don't just happen in Jump City, they happen all over the world." explained Robin. "We know this already, get to the point." said Eklypse "Well, we need you to travel to different places in the world to help stop crime." said Robin. "Cool!" said Wildfire. "You can decide what your team name will be." said Beast Boy. Crossbow, Eklypse, Surge, Rush and Wildfire huddled in a circle. They murmured for a bit and turned around. "Our team name will be...Titans Earth." said Crossbow. "That is the excellent name!" exclaimed Starfire. "Now enough chit-chat, let's party!" called out Cyborg. In the distance a small metal orb was hovering, watching the scene. The orb had a camera on the end of it. The person controlling the camera was none other than Professor Chang. "Heh heh! There seems to be a new team." Chang said, "And it can travel anywhere in the world at the speed of light. Now I can deliver weapons more quickly and pull off heists easier as well." The drone flew back to Chang's secret hideout. "So, what's it like being the leader of a new team?" asked Robin. "Hard!" answered Crossbow, “They just won’t listen, except for Eklypse.” “Don’t worry.” comforted Robin, “It’s hard at first but it will get easier as you do it more.” All of a sudden thousands of mini-drones came out of nowhere and headed for the Titans Earth T-Ship. “What’s happening?” asked Beast Boy as he turned into an armadillo and curled up into a ball. “I know what’s happening!” said the voice of Professor Chang as a group of mini-drones broke off to form his head. “Chang!” said Robin. “What do you want?” asked Crossbow. “Oh, only your new T-Ship.” said Chang. “Why do you need it, Chang?!” asked Rush. “To pull off more heists and deliver my cargo easier.” he said. “All of a sudden the drones started to lift up the Titans Earth T-Ship. “Help me! cried out the T-Ship. “Titans GO!” called out Robin. Crossbow and Robin attacked the drones with their arrows and energy discs. Starfire and Wildfire blasted the drones with star-bolts and eye-blasts. Cyborg and Surge hit them with blasts of electricity and energy. Eklypse and Raven used there magic abilities to pick the drones off one by one. Rush sped around the ship creating a tornado while Beast Boy climbed around the ship as a gorilla smashing the drones to pieces. All of a sudden there was a blast of the ship and all the drones, and the Titans, fell off the ship. Inside the control room sat Professor Chang. "Ta ta. It was good to see you. Thank you for the excellent ship!" he called out. "CHANG!" yelled out Crossbow. "Quick, we have to get to the T-Ship, we don't know where he's going. "Starfire, Eklypse, follow the ship." said Robin. "On it." replied Eklypse. "The rest of you, come with me." said Robin, "Titans Go!" Starfire and Eklypse flew off in the direction the ship was headed. "Rush, I need you and Beast Boy to get back to Titans Tower and get the T-Ship ready." said Robin. "Yes sir." said Rush as she sped off at super-speed, followed by Beast Boy as a cheetah. "Meanwhile," said Robin as his motorbike sped up in front of him, "We need a ride. Hop on Crossbow." Robin got on with Crossbow. "Let's get to Titan Tower. Robin sped off followed by Wildfire and Raven flying behind. Cyborg and Surge trailed them in the T-Car When the rest got to the tower, Beast Boy and Rush were waiting outside with the T-Ship. "Ready." said Beast Boy. "Where are the Eklypse and Star?" asked Robin. "Here." called out Eklypse as he and Starfire lowered down to the ground. "Did you find out where Chang was headed?" asked Robin. "No. He activated the super speed. He could be anywhere!" said Eklypse. "He's gone to Japan." said Raven as her eyes flashed back from white. "Then we gotta go!" exclaimed Beast Boy. "Everyone get in the T-Ship." commanded Robin. "How are we going to get to Japan that quickly, the T-Ship can't go as fast as theirs." argued Cyborg. "Could not Raven use the magic to create a portal?" asked Starfire. "I'm not strong enough on my own," started Raven, "But with Eklypse I might be able to." "But I don't know how to create a portal." said Eklypse. "It's okay. When I create a portal, you aim your magic at my portal and it should be big enough." explained Raven. "Io. He activated the super speed. He could be anywhere!" said Eklypse. "He's gone to Japan." said Raven as her eyes flashed back from white. "Then we gotta go!" exclaimed Beast Boy. "Everyone get in the T-Ship." commanded Robin. "How are we going to get to Japan that quickly, the T-Ship can't go as fast as theirs." argued Cyborg. "Could not Raven use the magic to create a portal?" asked Starfire. "I'm not strong enough on my own," started Raven, "But with Eklypse I might be able to." "But I don't know how to create a portal." said Eklypse. "It's okay. When I create a portal, you aim your magic at my portal and it should be big enough." explained Raven. "I